Abstract The AIDS research community and public health systems locally, nationally and globally now can envision the end of the AIDS epidemic. Our Einstein/Rockefeller/CUNY (ERC)-CFAR has formed new collaborations both within and beyond our partner institutions to catalyze and support research that best serves the public's health: to eradicate HIV infection, prevent new HIV infections, and improve the health of those living with HIV (PLWH). The overarching goal of the ERC-CFAR and this Core for Clinical, Translational and Implementation Science (CTISC) is to meet this vision by creating a broad robust resource available to researchers both within our walls as well as nationally and globally. Our synergistic partnership provides all the services needed to support clinical, translational and implementation projects. By leveraging the resources of the Einstein CTSA-funded Institute for Clinical and Translational Research, the CTISC provides access to three robust clinical databases. The Clinical Cohort, from the Montefiore/Einstein clinical services, has over 16,000 PLWH and 285,000 HIV-negative patients. This dynamic, comprehensive, longitudinal database accesses Montefiore's extensive clinical infrastructure to facilitate enrollment of well-characterized patients (including HIV-negative controls) into new research protocols. We have established collaborations to use the clinical population at Einstein to enable research at Rockefeller, which lacks access to defined cohorts of PLWH, recruiting new participants for Rockefeller's cutting edge research in HIV eradication. City University of New York (CUNY) is a leader in implementation science assessing the factors that influence our ability to impact favorably on the public's health with interventions of proven efficacy. The CTISC is integrated into the Scientific Working Groups, the drivers of the ERC- CFAR's scientific direction, to provide optimal support to the emerging research activities, and foster cross-fertilization among cores and SWGs. With institutional funding we have fostered multiple new implementation science investigations across institutions, increased enrollment in critical clinical trials of broadly neutralizing antibodies, and supported epidemiologic and clinical research that can contribute to ending the epidemic.